


Family Game Night

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a pile of board games in the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _My life’s been funny lately/ Yeah, I’m about to split my sides/ My life’s been funny lately/ I gotta laugh to keep from cryin’_ (“Cracked Up” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Sammy,” said Dean, coming into the library with a stack of boxes, “Books down, computer off. Cas, we need beer.”

“But I was—” Sam began, then stopped. “Are those…?”

“Oh, yeah,” his brother agreed. “Cas, better grab some snacks, too.”

“I don’t understand,” said Castiel.

“Board games!” said Sam, grinning. He grabbed the top one from the stack Dean held, then put it back and began clearing table space. “Dean, look, these are… if they’re not first editions, they’re damn close. Where did you find them?”

“Closet in one of the empty rooms,” his brother said, shrugging. “Thought we could use a break.”

“That’s a great idea,” Sam agreed.

Cas frowned at the boxes. “Is the beer a necessary component to playing… ‘Monopoly’?” he asked.

“ _I’ll_ get the snacks,” said Dean. “Sammy, set us up. And I get to be the dog.”

“I wanted to be the dog!” Sam protested, then sighed. “Fine, I’ll be the top hat. But then I get to be Miss Scarlet when we play Clue.”

“I— fine,” Dean agreed. 

“And then we’re gonna play Scrabble,” his brother continued.

“I don’t understand any of this,” Castiel complained.

Both Winchesters laughed. “I’ll read the rules while Dean gets food,” Sam offered. “He never plays by them anyway.”

“Hey…” Dean protested, but he was still smiling as he left to grab them snacks. 

It was good to just be together, sometimes. And he was totally going to kick their butts at Risk.

THE END


End file.
